


Fall and Fall and Don't Look Up [PODFIC]

by forzandopod, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Opalsong, reena_jenkins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brief reference to torture, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Some hinted one side Jason/Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jason didn't believe it when the Jedi master bent down in front of him and told him he would be going to the temple.Oh, he recognized the man in front of him as Jedi, and he knew of the Temple and where it was and what a bad mark it would be with all its security and Jedi guards.





	Fall and Fall and Don't Look Up [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fall and Fall and Don't Look Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880739) by [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf). 



> Fic Chosen by: Reena_Jenkins  
> Recorded by: Forzandopod  
> Edited by: GodofLaundryBaskets  
> Cover Art by: Opalsong

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click on the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/%5bDCU%5d%20fall%20and%20fall%20and%20don't%20get%20up.mp3) | 23:52 | 13.7 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
